


《洪知秀的小破车》

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 就是乱七八糟的小破车
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Original Female Character(s), Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader
Kudos: 6





	《洪知秀的小破车》

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话给个心～

洪知秀回来了，在我打开家门被一把抓住吻的昏天暗地的瞬间我就意识到了，他今天特别急躁，不像平时温柔的亲吻，更像是要把我拆吃入腹般的啃咬

“嗯啊...”

他停顿了一下，突然把我抱起就往房里走去，即使急躁他也没忘了前戏，用润滑剂涂满双手后便径直往我身下探去，被手指弄的一塌糊涂的我腿间一片潮湿

“我好想你”

还未等我回复他就开始了动作，掰开我的双腿，毫无预兆的顶弄让我失了神，刚开始只是轻微的抽动，过一会儿便开始大力抽插着，滚烫伴随着透明的爱液发出啧啧声响，大手抚上胸前的雪白，毫不留情的玩弄粉嫩的两点，穴内敏感的软肉被一次次的摩擦，在一瞬快感徒增

凸起的部分被恶意玩弄，肆意的往那顶弄摩擦着，过多的快感无从发泄，抓住白色床单的手转而扣住他的脖子，无法抑制的呻吟声从口中泄出，像被丢进桑拿房里一样全身发热，想逃脱却被一次次袭来的更多快感折磨的全身乏力，他好听的喘息声在耳边起起伏伏

“喜欢我这样操你吗”

像被蜜糖裹住的声音撩得耳边酥麻，小穴无意识的夹紧

“嘶”

换来的是更快速的抽插，拇指用力抵住手心，被快感吞没，双脚像是踩不到地，在云里飘着，自暴自弃地吻上他的双唇，舌头与之缠绕在一起才猛然惊醒想要逃脱，却被他一把扣住脑袋加深了这个吻，窒息感袭来，用手捶打他的背抗议

“是你先招惹我的”

双手被抓住举过头顶，毫不理会我的挣扎，滚烫一次一次撞开敏感的软肉，毫不留情的碾过敏感点，被快感折磨的快疯掉的我只能用不断拔高的呻吟声来回应这场疯狂的性事，高潮终于来临，他抽出滚烫让我享受这长达一分钟的高潮

“好多水，那么舒服吗”

对，很舒服，还要。我这么说着

“这就给你”

又是一夜无眠...


End file.
